


Animal

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Animal Rights Protest, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Oneshot, a little beyond friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: A week before graduation finds the trio ditching school. Naturally, their normal bout of good-natured teasing ensues...
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 16
Collections: Collabs and Challenges with DannyPhantomSG1





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6987808/5/Phantasmic-Images
> 
> DannyPhantomSG1's (@Danny Phantom SG-1 on fanfiction.net) corresponding oneshot collection was originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6972859/1/Informal-Inspirations

"Man, I can't believe we're actually doing this," Tucker said as he hoisted a box full of posters onto the table and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Danny followed suit with a complaint of his own. "I know. After that rally freshman year, I said that I was never going to go to a protest again."

"And yet, here you both are." Sam said as she walked up from behind them.

Groans from both boys.

"You can stop gloating any time now, Sam," Tucker pointed out.

"I know," she said, very pleased with herself.

"I swear, I don't know how I let you talk me into this." Danny told Sam as he began to unpack his box.

"Oh, come on, Danny. You'd do anything Sam wanted you to and everyone knows it. Even Sam." He looked over at her and saw her grinning. "Scratch that— especially Sam. You barely even put up a fight when she asked you to ditch school to help her set this all up. She's completely taking advantage of you and your heroic nature."

"That's right!" She confirmed.

"Sam, that sounded way too perky for a Goth," Tucker said.

"I am just in a good mood today. Don't expect it to become habitual or anything."

"And what has you in such a good mood?" He continued their banter.

"I am saving poor defenseless and innocent creatures from the mindless destruction of their habitats in order to put up shopping malls that only serve to instill and confirm the conventionality and non individuality of the female population at large, molding them into mindless drones of shallow witches like Paulina. What more can I ask for on a Tuesday morning?"

"Well, I can think of a few things…" Eyebrows waggled above thick glasses frames.

"Shut it, Tuck. Just… go put up this poster somewhere over there."

"Slaves. That's all we are. After all those years of false friendship, she finally shows her true colors. I'm devastated!" the boy wailed, milking the scene for all it was worth.

Danny and Sam smiled at Tucker's antics.

"Well," Sam said as she started unpacking a box of recyclable wrist bands to hand out at the entrance once the things started, "at least you're helping to run the thing instead of just attending. That's got to count for something."

"Yeah," Danny started under his breath. "Because I always wanted to be pegged as the guy who skipped during the last week of his high school career to 'save the frogs.'"

"And what is wrong with that title, may I ask?" Sam rounded on him with a glare.

"Nothing!" he quickly put out his hands in a move meant to help placate the girl and defend himself from her boots.

"You're darn right there's nothing wrong with saving frogs from a horrible death."

"Even when you take them all back to your room and consequently get in trouble with your parents and the police?" Tucker interrupted.

Sam rolled her eyes. "It was only until I could arrange to integrate them back into their natural habitat. It's not like I was just going to let them all die, Tucker. What else could have done anything else with them?"

"See," Danny said, "saving frogs from dissection and certain death, that's your thing and I don't want to intrude. It would be like treading upon your all hallowed individuality if I did it too."

"You're just scared of being labeled by the A-list."

"Well, there are a whole lot worse names to be called, you know." Tucker added with a sly grin. "You could be pegged as Inviso-Bill."

"Yeah, trust you to go and bring that up again. Geez." Danny scoffed. "No one's called Phantom that in years."

"Yeah, but the number one rule in blackmail is to never voluntarily give up on any embarrassing name, no matter how long ago it was used. It will eventually come in handy again."

"You got that right, _Bad Luck Tuck_." Sam laughed as she accentuated each word.

"Hey! I resent that, ya' lovebird."

"We are not lovebirds!"

There was an embarrassed silence and Sam's cheeks grew considerably more and more flushed as she and Tucker realized that Danny had not added his voice to the denial.

"Danny?"

His eyes were focused on the posters he was holding and there was a far-off, pensive look on his face.

She didn't think that he had even heard what Tucker had said…

Sam stepped a little closer, tentatively.

"Danny?"

"You know, it's at times like this when I almost envy the frogs."

The odd remark made Tucker burst out laughing and completely forget that he was about to tease the daylights out of Danny for not denying his affections for Sam.

Even Sam smirked at what Danny had said.

"Why, because then a princess would come along to kiss you and turn you into a handsome prince?"

Tucker was still laughing when he came up with his own comeback. "Ah, but I don't think that even Princess Samantha could actually do anything for his looks."

Sam blushed but wasn't able to tell him off for including her name- her _full_ name, to make it worse- and the word 'princess' in the same sentence before Danny replied.

"Ha ha, Tucker, very funny."

"No problem, man. Any time."

But Sam was curious, then, as to why Danny had seemed so upset by the teasing. Could it be that he had somehow actually meant what he had said?

She looked at him sideways and started cautiously. "But, really, why would you want to be a frog?"

"Because…" Danny stepped closer to Sam and surprised her by taking her hands in his and turning her toward him, the look on his face somehow whimsical and serious at the same time.

She looked startled, and her eyes flicked back and forth from the box she was unpacking to Danny's hands over hers to his incredibly blue eyes.

She licked her lips nervously, not knowing what was coming.

He seemed to wait forever and she was breathing quite shallowly and her face was sporting a rosy tinge when he finally said,

"Because then… you would want to save me."


End file.
